


Companion Pieces

by darkdream253



Series: HSWC Fills [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, Dream Bubbles, Humanstuck, Language, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdream253/pseuds/darkdream253
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yo, dawg, we heard you like fanworks...</p><p>This is it, shippers! This one is asking you to take a look back at all the hard work you’ve done over the course of the event and use it as inspiration to create a few final pieces of fanworks. Use someone else's work to inspire new works, but don't forget to ask if it's okay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellesra(dreamwidth)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ellesra%28dreamwidth%29), [Evionth(dreamwidth)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Evionth%28dreamwidth%29).
  * Inspired by [Kismesitude(chapter 1-original art removed)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/113122) by Ellesra(dreamwidth). 
  * Inspired by [Zombie Apocalypse(chapter 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/113125) by Evionth(dreamwidth). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meenah♠Tavros
> 
> Remember when Meenah and Tavros secretly hooked up on the pirate ship and tried to keep their relationship secret from the Serkets?

“Would you shut up?!”

A hand clamped hard over your mouth before you could even complain. The seadweller across from you looked rather annoyed and whispering again,” We're trying to keep this secret remember?”

Of course you did, if either of the Serkets figured out about this, neither of them would let you live it down. Still, as she forcefully held your mouth shut, you still managed small whimpers, much more quiet muffled through her hand.

Meenah Peixes had always bothered you since you met her in the dream bubbles, not as much as Vriska, but there was definitely hate there. Sometimes you wanted to strangle her and others you wanted... Well, your thoughts weren't exactly pure.

Still, you never expected royalty like her to start a black romance with you. You were on the low end of the hemospectrum, always being tortured by highbloods like her. Being tortured like this was much more enjoyable, her hand still pressed against your mouth, nails raking across your chest underneath your shirt, causing small cuts starting to ooze your brown blood in some places.

You pulled on one of her braids to try and get her to let go of your mouth, or at least stop teasing you with her nails. She didn't react the way you wanted to, smiling and laughing a bit. She leaned in close to speak again,” We're done when I say we're done, shitblood, got it? I'm going to push you until I hear some real cries.

She knew just what to say to get you even angrier at her and it just made it worse as she kept on teasing you, simply digging her nails in at all the places that drove you mad. Finally, you couldn't take anymore, biting down on her hand.

He drew it back, but not without some of her fuchsia blood trailing down from your mouth. That earned you a hiss and one of Meenah's best death glares. You just gave her smug scowl, happy to have gotten such a reaction from her. Now she knew you were through playing around. You were going to torture her now, tease her until you made her scream, just like she wanted to do with you.

You knew just where to do it too. Her gills and ear fins were sensitive, even just a small nip with his fangs caused her to growl. You did more of course, but as you were doing that, you could hear Vriska storming around nearby, shouting your name. “Tavros!!!!!!!!” She must have noticed you were missing. Meenah slipped away while you worried about Vriska and spoke,” Next time, Nitram. My jobs finished anyway. I left you wanting more.”

She left with a vicious grin on her face. You hated Meenah Peixes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terezi/Vriska
> 
> Remember when the two of them were fighting zombies and Vriska had to try and get Terezi to cut off her (Vriska's) infected arm?

You had charged the horde of zombies with Terezi, ready to risk your life to survive. It was all you could do after having barricaded yourself inside shelter for more than two weeks. Of course you were going to run out of food, you both knew that. You'd rationed the week's worth of food to last two weeks, but now you needed more and after smelling you inside for so long, a lot of the undead bastards had gathered around your shelter.

The ginger girl had suggested storming them first, but you wanted to try anything else before just taking them head-on. Nothing had worked, of course. Not trying to distract them by throwing out raw meat, not covering yourselves with the scent of the dead, not any other harebrained plans you tried. Your only option left was Terezi's idea.

You didn't like it, but since it was the only thing you could do, you grabbed what weapons you had that still had ammo and could still be used and stood at the door. You looked at each other for a moment before you gave a nod to each other. You kicked down the door and the both of you immediately started firing.

You shot for the heads, aiming to kill, not caring if any of these people were your friends or not. It wouldn't matter if they were once your friends, if they were in the horde, they weren't even technically alive anymore anyway.

You and Terezi cleared out a good chunk of them within the first few minutes, but fighting through a horde was tougher than either of you first thought. The damn things just kept coming, a seemingly endless line of zombies swarming in. You ran out of bullets soon after and had to switch to one of the up close and personal weapons you had, meaning more chance at getting a bite, but you had to take the risk. It was either that or get eaten.

You took the ax you'd gotten out and started swinging, getting several good hits in. The horde was had almost completely died down and you thought you were home free, even if Terezi had now switched to a kitchen knife. However, once you swung at the next zombie, the head of the ax broke off.

“Shit!” You went for something else as another zombie nearby closed the distance between the two of you. You couldn't get the weapon in time and held up your arm instinctively in defense. The teeth of the rotten corpse sunk in rather deep, causing you to scream. Terezi looked over worried, taking care of the zombie in front of her, then slicing the head apart of the one on you.

The jaw was still holding tight to your arm and you had to pry the teeth out of your arm, the bite mark clear underneath. It was already starting to turn around the wound the skin slightly tinted a sickly green. You couldn't let it spread any further.

“Cut it off,” you held the infected arm out to Terezi, tearing off a piece of your sleeve.

“What?! I'm not going to do that!” She looked at you in shock as you tied the piece of clothe around your arm just above the wound, pulling as tightly as you could.

“Cut it off!” You shouted now, flailing the infected arm a bit.

She looked at you upset, but grabbed your wrist in one hand, holding up the knife in the other. She looked up at you as if to ask 'are you sure?' Of course you weren't, but you had no other choice. As an answer, you closed your eyes tight and prepared for the worst. And you screamed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I never actually posted, but I got permission and made it, just never got to posting the thing. So here it is!


End file.
